Angel Of My Nightmare Repost
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: Itachi and Hinata fell in love at a young age, grew up together they were betrothed then one night Itachi killed his clan Hinata becomes the leader of the Ambu Itachi turns himself in hinatas vowed never to love again can he make her fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note here is the new introduction to Angel Of My Nightmare.**

**(Itachi's Pov)**

When Pein sent me to scout out Kohona, I was angry that he dared to try to mess with my past...

I shuddered slightly at the thought of returning home, it has been so long since I've seen it's gate's..

But I knew I couldn't resist the urge, Kohona has always called me to her, it was only a matter of time before I caved in..

After traveling for three day's I now stood in view of her gate's, I closed my eye's and tried to ignore her beckoning to come forward.

Then I heard a snap behind me, my eye's shot open and I spun around on my heel's drawing a kunai.

It was a female Ambu with the mask of a lynx, with a shapely slender body, and indigo hair that went to mid back, she wore a fishnet shirt with a shoulder strap shirt that went to just above the navel, all of it black, with skin tight leather pant's, knee high lace up boot's, a studded belt and spikey bracelet's. With kunai's strapped to her thigh and two katana's on her back.

On the inside of her wrist was an Ambu tattoo.

" Itachi " The familiararity of the voice frustrated me because I could not place it.

It sounded like music to my ear's and made my heart race..

" Who are you.. Are you one of Pein's spies?" I demanded tensely

The girl shook her head, " What're you doing here Itachi..?"

"You have five second's to tell me why I should not kill you."

A moment passed before the girl slowly reached up and took off her mask, to reveal lavender eye's .

" Because you already killed me once."

My eye's widened in shock, " Hinata, what.. Your an ambu.."

She nodded " And you are a traitor to Kohona, but yet you didn't do it out of whim like everyone think', I could get excuted for this.." She admitted shrugging.

" No.. NO! Hinata No! Go flee, take me in, just.." I broke off unable to say the word's on my tongue.

She scowled at me, " So now you care? Not even a goodbye Itachi, not a note, a smile a wave, nothing.."

I flinched, " You've changed..."

She grimanced " If I see you around Kohona again on my shift I will take you in, if you know what's best for you, you will leave."

She turned and started to walk in to the brush, I grabbed her arm.

" Please Hinata, I want to come back, You know how much the village meant to me.."

The silence was unbearable as she thought it over until finally she turned around, and put back on her mask, took handcuff's out of her pouch and without a word started to drag me into Kohona, As the gate's opened for us, I didn't feel any anger or remorse like I had the night I left many year's ago, I felt relief wash over me and for the first time in year's I felt at peace,

Like I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the gravestone, lost in it's eerie beauty, neatly in cursive it read,

Hyuuga Kirei,

loving wife, mother and friend.

Beneath that it read the date of her birth and of her death. I looked up before I could read it, my heart tore at the thought she was gone ...

_It's painful.._

_I miss you.._

I stood, and turned away from the gravestone's, trying to focus on the stone walk way, trying to control my racing heart I closed my eye's, and saw shadow's dance just above my eye's.

I opened them slowly, hesitant to know what it was.

Before me, was a man, no not quite a man, a boy, he wasn't very tall but was still around 5'10

He had jet black hair that was long, and gathered in a low ponytail , he was muscular and fit, but had this air of peace and deadly grace that surrounded him, his eye's flashed crimson, before darkening to onyx. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt, that was black and black pant's, he had the traditional ninja vest of any jonin, and wore his forehead protector , proudly, on his back was a katana, suddenly my forehead protector felt heavier then normal, ashamed of my tear's I hid my face behind a curtain of my hair..

" Your father sent me, " The boy murmured gently,

_It feel's like I'm breaking.._

his voice soft like velvet, and sounded like music to my ear's..

I tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to explain more..

He smirked, " He was in a important business meeting with my father, so he was unable to come collect you, and sent me in his stead."

I nodded , I stood there quietly sobbing before him and his bold stare's..

He surprised me when he walked closer, so we were but a foot apart, and tilted my face, so I was looking at him instead of the ground, cradling my face in his hand's, gently with a feathery touch he wiped away my tear's with his thumb's.

" Do not be ashamed to cry, you miss her?" He murmured stating the last part as more of a question, he turned his gaze from me, to mother's tomb stone behind me..

_I'm still unable to forget the pain..._

_to forget your memory..._

I nodded, smiling weakly, " More than words could ever tell.."

He smiled softly, " There is something you want to ask."

My eye's widened slightly, before I regained my composure. " Why do you act as if you care?.. I am nothing to you.."

He clucked his tongue as if to scold me, " But you mean everything to me.. Do you not remember me my fragile nightengale?"

I stared at him for a moment, thinking carefully about what to say next..

" Perhaps... If you tell me your name?"

He smiled again, " As you wish, "

" Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi.." He turned then, to look at the crow's spreading their wings and taking to flight..

His name was familiar, and struck a cord somewhere deep within me..

In my heart, in a place I had locked away so long ago..

(Flashback begin's..)

A five year old me was picking wild flower's , that grew near the play ground, far away from the other children, I hummed the lullaby my mother had always sung to me..

When a little boy with black hair walked up to me, " Have you seen a blonde idiot about yay tall, around her?"

I looked at him in shock, " I -i-i"

He shook his head and cut me with his kunai in his hurry to interrupt me,  
" Oh nevermind your useless."

Away he ran grunting something about stupid girl's..

I clutched my arm, biting my lip to hold back the tear's, dizzy from blood loss , I stumbled toward the forrest, I leaned against a tree breathing heavy, I sank to my kneess.. I closed my eye's when a soft breeze startled me. I opened my eye's a before me was Itachi, he smiled worried and took out his med kit from a pouch on his vest, a ambu mask peeking out..

" Who did this to you Hime?" He murmured as he made the hand seal's, and began to heal the seeping gash,

I frowned trying to remember, " He didn't tell me his name... Who are you?"

Itachi smiled, " Uchiha Itachi."

My five year old self stumbled over his name trying to pronounce it correctly, instead I settled with Tachi-kun.

He wrapped my arm tightly but gently then looked at me again,  
" Remember me .." He murmured before closing his eye's and pressing his lips to my forehead.

( Flashback ends.)

I giggled beside myself with the irony, " It's really you.." I murmured,

Reaching out to touch his face, when I did he closed his eye's and tilted his face in to my hand as I caressed his cheek...

" I've missed you.." He murmured as he opened his eye's, staring into mine I could see the pain in his eye's.

I smiled brightly, not a fake one, but a smile I reserved for him..

_Embrace my damaged heart..._

_Don't leave me yet.. _

" I thought you were just a dream, I had forgotten you were real.." I whispered as if telling a secret to a lover.. I smiled sadly.. " These day's have become too much to bear.. I miss those day's, when everything was so simple.."

He chuckled softly, " Don't we all.."

Then he smiled gently " Come , let us find somewhere else to talk"

He looked at the sun in the sky, " I was told to take you where ever you wished for a hour or two then bring you home.."

He sighed as he looked at me again,

" I wish we had more time.."

I shook my head and took his hand, blushing fiercly I dropped it as if it had burned me I stared at the ground, " G-Gomen!"

He chuckled lowly again, I looked up at him, he was smirking, he was amused.

He took my hand and squeezed it gently, to reassure me, " It's alright, I don't mind hime.."

I blushed a deeper red when he called me that before smiling again.

" Come on let us go to our clearing.."

_I want to see your smile until the end.. Because it is what lightens up the falling darkness.._

We were silent as we walked through the city street's together, still holding each others hands.

It was peacefull, and for the first time since mother's death I felt whole,

We ignored the bold stare's of the onlooking villager's,

When I told Itachi I was embaressed and tried to let go of his hand he only held it tighter.

" They don't matter, nothing matter's.. Only this moment, only the fact we are together.."

I didn't feel embaressed after that..

When we reached the clearing in the middle of the forrest, I sighed happily.

The wild flower's were blooming it looked as it had many year's ago..

He knelt down and picked a pale blue one..

He tucked it behind me ear.. And kissed my forehead, " For the girl I could never forget.."

I blushed at his word's then I realized, the blue flower was a forget me not..

" I remember it, everything.." I murmured as I spun in a slow circle taking everything before taking his hand and leading him out into the grass, to a stone island.

I turned and looked at him hopefully, he smiled knowingly, He picked me up bridal style and leapt on to the island, still holding me, he sat crosslegged, facing the sun, that was just beginning to paint the sky red.

I listened to his heart beat, before pulling away just enough to look at him..

I smiled faintly, " How you carved our name's into this island.. You made it for me, because I was so small I couldn't see the sunset very well, I had wanted to watch it fade over the tree's.."

He chuckled at the memory.." Such a stubborn little girl" He murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear..

And slowly, he pressed his lips to mine, I froze for a moment, before closing my eyes and relaxing .

He smirked, I could feel it, as I returned it,

He pulled away breathing heavily he rested his forehead against mine..

" That was my first kiss.." I murmured in wonder .. I licked my lips, they still tingled and I could still taste him..

He frowned " Are you angry?"

I giggled as I rested my head on his chest again, " No"..

He nodded " Good.."

We were silent again, it wasn't unbearable, but the silence of lover's, we were at peace, content just to be together as we watched the sun disappear and twilight begin around us..

I vowed to myself I would always remember this moment..

**Author's Note: Woot! 1,658 word's on the chapter a lone, a new record for me , lol yay! I like this meeting better then the orignal , but please review and tell me if it was mediocre.**


	3. Chapter 3

I shook myself to clear my thought's and glanced at Itachi's blank face,

He had changed so much since we had met.

I ignored the stares of the villager's as we walked up the staris of the hokage tower..

I knocked before I pulled him into Tsunade's office,

She looked up and sighed when she saw Itachi,

" I knew I would have to deal with you sooner or later." She grumbled under her breath..

" Sit Uchiha, Fox untie him"

I cut the rope's from his wrist, and smirked as Itachi eyed me suspiciously,

" Where's Hinata?" He demanded glaring at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed and looked at me, gesturing for me to take off my mask.

I took a step back and untied it.

" Hinata is the head of Ambu, her mask change's when she view's it best, she is known as Fox, Lynnx , Tigeress and Raven, " Tsunade explained.

I blushed under his intense gaze,

Tsunade cleared her throat, thankfully taking his attention off of me.

" Since most of our able ninja are out on mission's, she will be your probation officer's, you will stay with her, Hinata report to me with your assessment in one week.."

And with a wave of her hand she dismissed us..

I glared at Itachi before tying on my mask , " Come" I said cold, slamming the door as I existed the office, noting the cracks in the wall absentmindedly pleased with myself.

I could feel Itachi's cold eye's watching me.

" Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." I spat , annoyed with him already

As I unlocked my apartment door,

He shut the door and pushed me against it, I struggled against him..

" Let me go!"

He yanked off my mask, " Poor sunshine, you never quite healed did you? " He said mockingly..

" Love leave's wound's, you taught me that." I murmured looking away from him.

He growled yanking down my sleeves.

" Like these? You did that to yourself! I tried Hinata! I wanted to give you a clean break, I didn't know you had cared so much, what happened to you? You've changed."

I glared at him. " You happened, you abandoned me remember? "

He flinched and let go of me..

" It hurt me too, I didn't have any choice.." He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him..

I turned around. " You had a choice, You chose what you could live with, "

I spat venomously " Stop pretending you care, or that you know me. And then maybe we can get along." I stomped off into the kitchen, annoyed when he followed me.

He frowned, and pulled off his cloak, I watched it fall to the floor, He had a tight sleeveless shirt on..

I gasped when I saw his arm's , there were scars , deep scar's, most of them old, some of them new.. That crisscrossed up and down his arm's, I looked up at his face, he was crying soundlessly.

" I broke too, I left to protect you.. I couldn't.. Dishonor you.. I know an apology will never fix it.. But I'll do anything, I'll beg you if you want for a chance to explain.."

I scoffed and crossed my arm's. " And why should I listen to you? Why should I believe you?"

He flinched and looked at the ground.. " Because you have to believe me.. I really did care..."

" Don't.. Don't say that.. It will only hurt me more in the morning when you decide to leave again" I whispered trying to go out of the kitchen but he blocked the door.

" Stop running Hinata!" Itachi growled,

I flinched " I'm not running! I'm trying to survive! " I snapped.

" You say you care! But you don't , you abandoned me when I needed you!" I spat causing him to back away..

He shook his head, , " I never truely left, I just wasn't in plain sight. I saw everything.. I even watched you fall in love with someone else."

My eye's widened slightly, before I regained my composure. " How do you know about-"

He grimanced, " I told you, just because you couldn't see me, doesn't mean I wasn't there.."  
" And the midnight vistor?.." I trailed off,

he shrugged, " It was stupid to risk it, but I couldn't ..I couldn't stay away.."

I froze for a moment, that seemed like year's, trying to figure out just how many time's there had been hint's he had been around.. and I started to cry.

He rubbed away the tear's with his calloused thumb, " Why do you cry?"

I laughed at myself.. " The irony of it all is unbearable, why did you come back?"

He raised an eyebrow, " Because I couldn't stay away anymore.."

I grimanced " Don't try to change me Itachi, it won't bring you anything but pain."

He fell to his knees, " I have to try.. "  
I smiled bitterly, " Even you can't bring me back Itachi, I 'm already dead."  
He howled like a beast in agony, " WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!" he demanded.

I smirked, " Your only as alive as you feel, and I feel nothing."

I walked around him, and turned slightly to face him, " Beside's can you really be considered alive with a heart of ice?"

" Hinata.. I promise you, it won't be like this forever."

He had murmured it so softly I almost didn't hear him..

" Itachi, many people , have tried to bring me back, what make's you think you will be any different?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest , eyebrow raised.

He smiled bitterly, " I will never give in, I won't just stand by and watch you secum to your own misery."

I laughed cruelly, " I know my fate, why fight if it will happen anyway?"

He sighed, " Don't give in Hinata,"

I glared at him, " I never do."

He stood up and stepped close to me, so we were only inches apart..

He reached out to touch my cheek, while I was frozen to the spot, unable to break away from his gaze, he caressed my cheek softly...

" Let me in Hinata, I'm never going to leave you again..." He pleaded, and for a moment his agony showed in his eye's.

I gasped, in surprise and flinched away from his touch. " Don't!" I snapped, my voice breaking..

Itachi smiled sadly, " Just tell me, honestly, is it too late? Have you moved on like I intended?... Or is there still a small chance .. No matter how small you could , or do still love me?.." He whispered like he was afraid to know the answer.

I said nothing, and walked down the hall not once looking over my shoulder back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Indigo haired beauty sighed deeply, and closed her eye's, her brows furrowed in thought... Until she threw herself onto her bed.. Still shaking as Itachi's words swirled around in her head..

She had ran from him yet again..

_If I close my eye's your here, always..._

She gasped and clutched her chest , breathless from the agony, and shook herself to clear her thoughts. She refused to think about him now, her murderer, the one who broke her heart, was in the other room, only a wall in between them.

Silent sobs filled her, why couldn't she let go of him?

_When I woke up, we did nothing more than, exchange kisses while finishing up our goodbyes..._

Did he just enjoy causing her pain? Is that why he came back only to disappear?..

And leave her broken..

She shuddered at the memories that filled her mind, and forced herself to focus on something else, it was only a matter of time before he disappeared again..

Though despite all of her rationatal thinking... She had to admit a tiny part of her was happy to see him again..

Though it was largely overruled by the fear of getting hurt again..

_For when I realized you weren't there, your warmth.. I'll never forget it..._

The tear's were warm and when she stood and looked into the mirror she realized, she was crying tear's of blood. It stained her pale cheeks a deep crimson..

_A ten year old Hinata ran after a fading figurein the shadow's of the training grounds, _

_" Tachi wait!" Her soft voice pleaded, breaking the eerie feeling that hung like a shroud around both of them,_

_The figure turned to face her, instead of the deep onyx eye's she had been expecting she was met by haunting crimson eye's that watched her for a moment , before fading to black._

_"Hina, you shouldn't be here.." He murmured, using the pet name he had given her when she was younger.._

_"Don't leave me.." She murmured, ignoring his previous statement.. " Please, Stay."_

_She whispered firmly searching his eye's for some sort of reaction, but found nothing.._

_" I can't..." He said finally, before slowly kneeling to her height.. " I can't" He said again, his mouth hung open for a moment, like hee was going to say something but hesitated, " But I'll come back for you one day Hinata...One day it will be safe for me to come back to you..." He promised as he closed his eye's and pressed one last kiss to her forehead. " Wait for me.." He murmured, though Hianta knew.. That was his way of begging.. _

_She smiled weakly and began to tremble.." Promise me Tachi.." She trailed off , unsure of herself, " Promise me, we will always belong to each other, Promise me , you will never forget me." She said finally , as tears of blood trailed down her cheek's._

_Itachi caught one with his thumb and licked it slowly.. " Forever," He promised before adding. " As long as you wait for me.."_

_Hinata embraced her childhood love.. " I won't believe them Itachi.." she whispered before pulling away, for the first time that night Itachi smiled,_

_A smile he reserved for only her._

_" I know.. I have to leave now Hinata.." He said slowly.. Tearing himself to pieces mentally as he watched his soulmate fall to pieces.. " I love you.." The look on his face told her, he was surprised he said it himself. _

_" I love you too."_

Hinata held her knees and began to sob harder, she had sealed her fate so long ago, she stood shakily and opened her door slowly, and saw Itachi looking back at her with a pained look in his eyes..

_You left me behind, I've converted to the past.. Theres only anguish.._

Itachi caught her before she hit the ground, and held her loosely by her waist,

" This doesn't mean I forgive you, " She murmured into his chest.

Itachi nodded and sighed heavily, " I don't expect you too.."

"Then why are you here?"

The was a silence until finally he answered.

" Because I promised.."

He hesitated, " Because I'm in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

As I revelled in the moment, I let myself feel emotion's I had surpressed for so long.

Itachi pulled me in to his arms slowly, as if giving me time to stop him.. And cradled me against him, I smiled softly as I laid my head against his chest, listening to the heart beat that had once been my lullaby so long ago..

He pushed open the door to my room and gently laid me on my bed before letting go..

" Rest Sunshine.."

I grabbed his hand to stop him from pulling away.

" Please don't go..." I murmured, I could tell by his face he was torn.

" You'll only regret it in the morning.." He murmured, struggling against his urge's.. It must be her choice to have him near, he would never force her into anything.

I sighed, " I'm running out of reason's to regret this, If you'll promise to stay, believe me I can handle the pain.."

He flinched as he sat next to me, " I don't want to cause you pain."

I laughed bitterly, " It's a little to late for that.."

He began to tremble, I froze when the tear's began to fall, and one by one hit the bed..

All his rregret, love and misery shone in his eye's.

" Please, then kill me too, even that, would be so much better than what I deserve, can't you try to see I didn't want to leave you?" He wiped away his tear angrily, " All of the thing's I've done, I've done to protect you! Why can't you accept it? I love you!"  
I smiled weakly, " It never made much sense that you loved me, after all.. I've always been ordinary.." His face twisted in agony as he growled. " Never say that! You deserve the best! You are not ordinary! And I'll be damned if I-"

I interrupted him as I pressed my lips to his not able to resist, I couldn't stand his tear's even after all these year's the sight of it still drove a knife through my heart.

My chest felt like it was going to burst, as he began to relax and return my kiss, and with it, showing me with feeling's, what he couldn't put into words..

The night exploded with passion and tear's, and for a moment if only a moment I forgot everything, there was nothing but us…

When I woke the next morning with t he sun in my eye's I smiled softly when I saw Itachi next to me.. He opened one eye lazily, " Goodmorning Sunshine."

I felt my face flush under the intencity of his gaze, " Good morning.."

He leaned forward and kissed my forhead lightly, " I love you."

I blinked in surprise before smiling softly " And I love you.." He grinned. " So I think we did this out of order.." he said casually pulling me against him and resting his head on one hand.

I raised one eyebrow. " I'm confused."

He shrugged before chuckling " Isn't it supper then .. " He winked before continuing. " Or at least a drink."

I giggled " Where are you going with this?"

He smirked, " Will you give me the honor of your company on a date?"

I smiled softly " When?"

He let me go , as soon as he did I found myself missing his touch.

" Now, Go get ready hime."

I shrugged alright.." But you got to get out first."

He pouted, " Why? I've already seen everything."

I smiled slightly, " Because I said so, now out!"

He held held up his hand's in surrender , " Alright , Alright!"

And with that, he stood up and sauntered out of my room naked.. I blushed when I caught myself looking at _it_.

I shook my head and threw open my clcoset door's , trying to find something suitable to wear..

Nothing to innocent, and nothing to reveling, in the end, A Ripped pair of black jeans that were sewn together by safety pin's, with an artfully torn white baby doll dress with a black mesh shirt underneath.

And went with simple black flip flops for shoe's, I bit my lip anxiously, it was hard with moment's like this.. to deny I still loved him, that I wanted to be with him forever..

I brushed away the thought, and put on my makeup, hoping to hide the inner battle that was tearing me apart little by little..

And stepped out into to the hallway, were Itachi was waiting for me, he wore a simple fitting black t shirt and jeans, and his long hair in a low pony tail again,

He smiled when he saw me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, " Beautiful " He breathed as he kissed her gently. " Come on."

With that he pulled me out the door, and before I could blink he was dragging me through the city street's, each of us content with the companionable silencr that was surounding us.

When we neared the forrest I realized where he was talking me.

To the meadow, _Our Meadow_.

And in the middle of it, just like I remembered, was the stone island, and on it was a small picnic..

I smiled softly at the anxious look on his face before giggling, smiling like a lovesick fool, he picked me up, cradling me against him, he carried me through the weed's and set me on the stone.. Together we sat, in silence, content with the kisses and touches full of longing.

Until a haunting voice rung out of the wood's, " Well he really laid it on thick. "

I looked up, a frown creasing my features, as my eye's fell upon Sasuke.

" What're you talking about?"

Itachi frowned as he pulled me to him possessively, Sasuke growled animalistically.

" The whole I returned because I promised.. Because I love you.."

I yanked myself from Itachi's arm's.

" What? Your really surprised I know this? You thought you were the only one he used that little bit on?" Sasuske smirked, " Really Hime, your smarter than that."  
Itachi growled as he tried to embrace me, " Don't listen to his lies!"

" Don't touch me!" I hissed before turning to face him, " how many other's ? " I demanded, " Were you even going to come back?"

Itachi flinched " Hinata I haven't –"

Sasuke laughed bitterly " Don't listen to him hime, "

I felt my chest tighten again, I gasped as I hit my knee's..

Suddenly Sasuke was at my side, whispering doubt , coxing it in to my heart again..

" He doesn't love you hime.. "

" Only I love you.."

" He just think's your worthless, like everyone else, your just a toy to him.."

Distintly I could hear Itachi's pleas..

I looked up brokenly at the two, unsure of anything..

**Auther's Note: Well drama drama.. Isn't this tormenting? Sorry for the heavy angst.. Stuff's gone down hill and it's showing in my writing.. Anyway I hoped it wasn't too bad..**


	6. Chapter 6

" Let me kill him, I'll free us both" Sasuke cooed and he stalked towards him.

Itachi's smile took me by surprise, it was a sad smile that acknowledged everything we had been through together. A smile , that said his goodbyes, a smile that said he knew he was about to die.

Sasuke spun a chidori , " No Sasuke! I screamed stepping in between them without thinking.

I groaned as his chidori tore through my side, barely missing my spine I sunk in to Itachi's arm's, my vision started to gray around the corners.

I smiled weakly , choking on the blood in my mouth. Absentmindedly I noted, Itachi looked angelic , when he was torn by dispair.

He was screaming something as he stared at me, eyes wide with horror, I felt his leg lift a little bit and the piercing pain was gone..He had kicked away Sasuke .. A warm feeling started to sink over me, Itachi lifted me in his arms. And I could feel wind rushing past us… He was running..

I started to close my eyes when Itachi shook me, " No! Hinata! Don't close your eyes stay with me, keep looking at me."

It looked like he was yelling though I could only hear him distantly, " Please Hinata.. Hold on.. Just a little longer and we will find Tsunade.."

I don't remember if it was and hour or just a few minutes when Itachi set me down on my stomache on a gurnie. I saw a nurse try to tell him that he had to stay outside the operating room, while he protested , I smiled weakly " I'll be fine Itachi.. See you when I wake up.."

The last thing I remembered before darkness took hold of me, is Itachis paniced horrorfied and expression and the breeze as the doors to the room was whisked open and the nurses hurried me in.. This time when the warm feeling came over me, noone woke me…

(Itachi's PoV)

It felt like an eternity as I paced in the hallway outside of the opperating room, I couldn't sit still, the memory of what happened burned in my mind.. Hours.. Maybe days passed, as I watched different nurses come take the place of the others until finally

Tsunade came through the double doors, leaning heavily on a nurse.  
" She's stablized Itachi, Go home, get some sleep.."

I shook my head " Please Tsuanade-sama let me stay with her."

She sighed dramatically before smiling slightly " You won't be very happy if I tell you no, and I don't need Konoha in shambles right now.." She motioned to the door " Go and don't make me regret this."

Without a word I ran through the doors and never looked back.

I froze, when I saw Hinata on the bed, wrapped in bloody bandages my heart sank when I realized she was in a coma.. I sunk in to the chair, and tried to supress the flashbacks and memories burning in my mind,

_A 16 year old Itachi watched Hinata from the shadows , her brow soaked with sweat and her lips cracked and bleeding, she couldn't move unassisted and when she breathed it sounded like she was gasping for air.. Her eye's fluttered open and a small weak smile graced her lips, a smile she reserved for only him. " Why do you hide Itachi? I like seeing your face."_

_He blinked slowly, feeling the last of his tears slide off his chin, it pained him to see her like this._

" _I am not hiding" He retorted causing her smile to broaden, " Don't worry" She murmured softly her melodious voice quivered the only outward sign she was scared " I'll get better soon.."_

_Itachi bit his lip, doubt tugged at his heart strings, what would he do if she did not?.._

_She smiled knowingly and reached out blindly , he leant forward and kissed her , holding her hand to his chest tightly.. " Stay with me." She pleaded, her eyes closed now.._

_Itachi smiled slowly, tears in his eye's again , caused by a mix of worry and fear.._

" _Forever.."_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I didn't have the strength to supress my tears..

They flowed freely down my cheeks, and hit the floor with a plink that sounded so loud in the deathly silence. She looked strangely peaceful, even though she looked like she was on the brink of death, it hurt and I didn't want to admit it.

But her battle wasn't over yet, it would take many months for her to completely heal.

I held her hand tightly, afraid if I let go she would slip away.. I soon secummed to exhaustion, and welcomed the darkness as it sunk over me, offering some small relief from the agony that came with waiting..

Day's without Hinata were longer and torturing , Tsunade came often with paperwork, and asked me to care for things while Hinata was unable too.

Reluctantly I agreed, having needed something to allow an escape from my thoughts.. I wondered absentmindedly if Sasuke was holding together… And immediantly brushed him from my mind. Not wanting to cause myself anymore pain then normally..

Several time's I had thought I saw her eyes flutter or her hand move, but there had been nothing.. Always nothing...

A week later...

I was sitting at her side, assigning teams missions when I heard her gasp, I dropped my pen in surprise, when I looked up I found her looking back at me through drooping eyes, my heart began to race uncontrollably... " Hinata?"

I stood and held her hand.. She opened her eyes slowly " How long ?.."

" Almost a 3 weeks." I murmured. She groaned and tried to sit up " I have to go talk to Tsunade.."

I pushed her gently back into her pillows " Rest, she knows everything I've been taking care of things while you were asleep.."

Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples " I hate looking weak in front of people, is it nessecary you stay?"

A smirk graced his lips as he choose his words wisely.

" No, But I want too anyway."

**Author's Note : I'm proud of my self so far every chapters averaging over a thousand words, it might not be much but it's an improvement for me.**

**Alright, were getting to the part were Hinata get's hurt but I want a new bad guy instead of Sasori. So I 'm letting the public help me decide, here is your choices.**

**Zetsu**

**Hidan**

**Deidara**

**Lol or 4. Mandara goes solo.**

**Lol anyway leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**P.S This chapters for Kagome Marie, thank you for your well wishes =]**


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE!  
I've been trying to... Go back to normal after a break up and I just got a new computer, todays my little bro's birthday but I should have a new chapter up for every story but the discontinued : on either monday tuesday or wednesday or I might add a couple new chapters on each of these days anyway thank you guys so much for you patience!

~ Iris


End file.
